


Autumn chill

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets cold easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn chill

The moment the last warm days of September ended, and the warmth of the sun vanished, Tetsuya knew that the most annoying of times of the year were upon him.

Despite being a ‘winter child’, born in the middle of it, Tetsuya liked it only in theory. He liked the pretty landscape covered in snow. He liked the quiet atmosphere which accompanied this time of the year (well sometimes. Winter in the city was a bit less romantic).  When school was canceled because of snow (which happened rarely, but it  _did_  on occasion) Tetsuya enjoyed that too.

But there were numerous things Tetsuya didn’t enjoy about the end of the year.

Bad weather was one thing. You couldn’t play basketball outside when it rained and got dark early. Piles of homework and assignments were also a nuisance.

But the thing which Tetsuya hated the most, the thing he wanted to avoid at all costs and never could was the cold. It wasn’t that he was a particularly a heat loving person, but he preferred being too hot than too cold. He could never get warm enough when the temperature dropped below 15 degrees and was always shivering, despite wearing warm clothes, a scarf and gloves.

They were all for nothing, especially the gloves, as his hands always seemed to suffer the most. It wasn’t particularly bad during practice, when he moved his body around and provided it with the necessary heat and warmth. But when the practice ended he would instantly feel the familiar chill.

Needless to say, it was very inconvenient.

"Ah." Tetsuya watched as his pencil slipped from his numb fingers, rolled on the desk and dropped to the floor. He sighed in resignation. It was the fourth time during this class. Some of the students turned around and gave him brief, curious looks but that was about it.

Tetsuya was about to bend for the fourth time and pick up his lost pencil, but his numb fingers only brushed it, before it rolled away. Kuroko frowned and stretched his hand, but it he simply couldn’t reach it when he was sitting. Not wanting to disturb the class he tried again. Just when he almost reached it, he brushed someone’s knuckles. Looking up, he saw it was Kagami who picked up the pencil and unceremoniously put it on Kuroko’s desk.

He didn’t say anything but flashed Kuroko a weird look.

Tetsuya was glad when practice started as he could warm himself finally. By the time it was over he felt pleasantly warm and flushed even if a little sweaty. A hot shower was what he needed, however when he dried off, he felt his hands getting numb again.

"Kagami-kun? Please step back. You’re standing in the way of my locker." Tetsuya patted his partner lightly on his naked back, since Kagami still didn’t bother to dress fully after shower and was spacing out for some reason, and watched with amusement how he flinched and yelped.

"Christ almighty, what are you made of? Ice?" Kuroko blinked confused at the sudden outbursts. It took him by surprise that Kagami didn’t refer about his usual lack of presence.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hands are fucking freezing." Kuroko blinked a few times completely confused and looked at his palms. The tips of his fingers were getting a little blue. "Ah, yes. I tend to get cold when the summer ends." He shrugged. "I’m used to it." Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kuroko. He tentatively reached out and took Kuroko’s hand in his.

He cursed under his breath about how cold it was and Tetsuya huffed in amusement, but promptly stopped when Kagami took his other hand in his own and started gently rubbing them, clearly trying to warm them up.

"How the hell can you play like that?" He murmured absentmindedly.  

"I don’t feel cold during practice." Kuroko answered and Kagami blinked confused, realizing he spoke out loud. The color which returned to Kuroko’s palms spread softly all over his cheeks and Kagami had to avoid looking at the boy as he let go of his palms.

"Better?" He scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment because of he just did. Tetsuya nodded and awkward silence settled between them. Kagami frowned.

"You gotta tell me stuff like that you know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We’re…" he made an awkward hand gesture between them "you know…"

"You mean dating, Kagami-kun?"  Kagami flushed but nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright."

"What- Kuroko?!" Kagami started when Kuroko molded himself into his warm chest and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist. He sighed in bliss when his pressed his cold nose to the expanse of warm skin and laughed a little when Kagami again cursed at the cold touch.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked but rubbed Kuroko’s back anyway.

"Getting warm." Tetsuya mumbled. Kagami snorted.

"Must you do it here?" Tetsuya looked up at his boyfriend with a tiny frown.

"You told me to tell you when I’m cold." He pressed his palms, which were rapidly losing warmth, to Kagami’s back and chuckled when the other boy yelped. "So this is my way of doing it. Plus there’s no one here." Kagami scoffed at that, but didn’t back away, just kept rubbing Kuroko’s back.

He cupped Kuroko’s face and leaned in to quickly kiss his cold nose.

"Whatever." 


End file.
